


Paint Your Words

by theprosefool



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Sexual Content, mindfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprosefool/pseuds/theprosefool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room was spinning.  It was all just a blur of bright colors and hazy shapes and soft lines and where the hell was he, anyway?  He couldn’t remember.  Didn’t think it mattered much, either, with the buzzed head bobbing between his legs like his dick was made of sugar.</p><p>And hey, maybe it was.</p><p>(Prompt fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Your Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elevatordancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevatordancer/gifts).



> Based on a prompt on Tumblr from [Elevatordancer](http://elevatordancing.tumblr.com/):
> 
> "MShenko romance with a mind trip. Be it on leave or something. Drugs. Sex while high thats what I'm saying. It's a thing. :3"
> 
> Written while quite drunk and edited while tipsy. (Oh, the joys of your bestie turning 21!)

The room was spinning.  It was all just a blur of bright colors and hazy shapes and soft lines and where the hell was he, anyway?  He couldn’t remember.  Didn’t think it mattered much, either, with the buzzed head bobbing between his legs like his dick was made of sugar.

And hey, maybe it was.

The idea set him off, body trembling with laughter rather than release and he lost his balance, tumbling sideways to land against the wall and _was gravity really supposed to work like this?_ but he couldn’t give it much thought because Shepard was on him, all hands, touching every part of him at once and _oh fuck_ that was amazing, like nothing he’d ever felt.  Why had they never done this before?

He wasn’t even sure what ‘this’ was but he never wanted to stop doing it.

"Fuck," Shepard breathed against him and it echoed in the blurry room, rebounding off of each color to paint the word ablaze.   _Fuck_.  Kaidan could cum from his voice alone, if it kept looking like _that_.

"Talk to me," he breathed, and Shepard moaned at his words as his hands continued to stroke every inch of the sentinel’s skin.  Was Kaidan wearing clothes?  He had been—he thought—but now he couldn’t tell.  Didn’t matter, anyway, because Shepard was closer than skin on skin, closer than inside him, closer than _part_ of him.

"I, uh…."  Shepard was breathing hard, each exhale hitting Kaidan’s skin to vibrate through his body like the bass in Purgatory.  Was that where they were?  Some seedy back room of Purgatory?  " _Fuck_ , I’m fucked up.  What did you give me, K?  Hm?"

He’d like to take the credit for whatever it was they were experiencing, but it wasn’t him.  He’d assumed it was Shepard’s doing.  The man had a wild streak, Kaidan had learned that the hard way.   _Hard_.  Damn, he was hard, rubbing up against Shepard, trying for as much friction as he could get.

"I need you," Shepard growled in his ear and the bright lights shattered, only the two of them left in darkness and heat and when Shepard pushed into him even that was gone, just the feel of his marine moving inside him and around him and through him and they drifted in empty space as they lost themselves in each other.

—

"Any improvement?" Garrus asked, nervous eyes scanning the still but very _stiff_ forms.

Liara shook her head, face grave.  "They’ve been like this for hours.  I just can’t figure out what could have caused this.  I’ve never seen anything like it."

"I have," Chakwas said, that tiny knowing smile gracing her lips as she lowered her omni-tool from the diagnostics she’d been running on the pair.  "It seems our admirals ingested a hallucinogen, commonly known as ‘mindfish.’  While they appear to be unconscious, their minds are… quite active."

"A hallucinogen?"  Liara sounded scandalized.  "Someone must have drugged them.  They would never—"

Garrus snorted.

"How long ‘til they’re back on their feet?" he asked.

"A day or two," Chakwas replied cooly.  "Though it may take them longer than that to work it out of their systems."

Neither felt inclined to ask just exactly what that meant.


End file.
